A Lovely Enemy
by Chat Pardeur
Summary: Traduction de Lady Miya. La vengeance s'habille de sang. Voldemort a gagné la guerre et Ginny décide de se venger. Hermione est enfermée chez Severus. Une seule question : Pourriez vous vivre avec votre ennemi ?
1. Chapter 1

A lovely Enemy

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoilà avec une traduction de l'histoire « A lovely Enemy » de Lady Miya, que je remercie de l'autorisation qu'elle m'a donnée de le faire._

_Voilà tout d'abord l'avertissement !_

**J'ignore complètement l'histoire des Reliques de la mort, bien que certains éléments soient présents. L'histoire se déroule dans ce qui aurait été l'hiver de la 7eme année de Harry.**

**Harry est mort.**

**Rating M pour des événements futurs (Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre mais c'est à venir)**

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du monde d'HP et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur leur dos (ou celui de JK)**

**Lady Miya**

Elle le serrait dans ses bras. Son ami, amant, héros.

Dans son dernier souffle, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Il était mort avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre la même chose.

Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Elle devait tuer son assassin.

Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais.

**A Lovely Enemy**

Chapitre 1

C'était une nuit meurtrière.

Après la mort de Harry Potter, Voldemort donna au reste des combattants un choix : Le suivre ou mourir.

Si vous choisissiez de mourir, vous aviez deux possibilités : attendre et refuser de plier avant lui, ou s'enfuir et attendre qu'ils ne vous trouvent.

Voldemort se tenait sur une petite colline, contemplant les gens comme s'ils étaient des fourmis et lui le roi (Bon, les fourmis ont des reines, mais ce n'est pas le propos). Beaucoup de gens restaient simplement là. Quelques uns essayaient d'aider les blessés et d'autres essayaient de s'enfuir. Peu réussissaient.

Il se fit un trône d'un arbre se tenant à côté et s'installa confortablement. Il faisait un peu frais, mais il était presque fin décembre. Le jour de Noël, plus précisément. Et il venait de s'offrir le cadeau de Noël idéal. Maintenant, il avait le monde entre ses mains et personne pouvant l'arrêter. Il regarda le corps à côté de lui. Le cadavre de Harry Potter. Une rousse le serrait entre ses bras.

Voldemort sourit. « Pourquoi ne t'enfuies-tu pas, petite fille ? Si tu ne laisse pas Harry tranquille je vais devoir te tuer. »

Peut être que la joie de la défaite de Potter l'avait rendu insouciant, mais il ne voyait pas comme cette fille pouvait lui nuire. La fille embrassa le front de Harry et se leva, fixant Voldemort.

« Ne pensez pas que c'est déjà fini », siffla-t-elle

Il sourit. « Mais c'est le cas. Saint Potter est mort. Dumbledore est mort. La plupart des membres de l'ordre suivent mes ordres. Qu'est ce que tu crois pouvoir faire ?"

Elle ne baissa pas sa baguette, se contentant de le fixer. « Vous n'avez pas idée »

Un instant plus tard, elle était partie. Voldemort ri. Quelle folle ! Il souriait toujours lorsque Severus Snape apparu à ses côtés.

« Maître, » salua-t-il.

« Severus! » Dit le seigneur des ténèbres « Dis-moi, combien se sont enfuis ? »

« Pas beaucoup, peut être une vingtaine. J'ai reconnu quelques membres de l'ordre : Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher… et quelques anciens élèves : Olivier Dubois, Fred et Georges Weasley… »

« Weasley ? Les rouquins traitres à leur sang ? »

"Oui"

"Ils ont une fille, pas vrai?"

« Oui, Ginevra Weasley, une amie de Harry Potter »

« Et je l'ai laissé partir… très bien, nous les trouverons tous. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps »

« Oui, maître »

« Tu m'as bien servi, Severus. Tu mérites une récompense. »

Voldemort ne manqua pas l'étincelle dans l'œil de Severus. « Quelque chose en particulier te ferai plaisir, Severus ? »

Severus eût un sourire. « Je voudrais l'amie de Potter, la sang-de-bourbe, Granger »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je sais que Lucius veut la même chose »

Juste à cet instant Lucius Malfoy monta sur la colline maintenant une jeune fille par ses bras. « Maître, j'ai attrapé l'amie de Potter ! »

La jeune femme lança un coup mais le manqua quand le blond la jeta aux pieds de Voldemort. Elle se leva précipitamment. Elle essaya d'ajuster sa robe, qui n'était plus qu'une sale guenille, mais c'était un effort inutile.

« Eh bien, n'est pas excitant, deux mangemorts se battant pour une sang-de-bourbe. Quel romantisme ! »

La jeune fille arrêta de bouger et fixa les trois hommes.

« Quoi ? » Lucius regarda Severus « Pourquoi la veux-tu ? »

« J'ai mes raisons » répondit Severus, en souriant d'un air affecté. « Et elles sont bien meilleures que de simplement la torturer et la tuer parce qu'elle est plus intelligente que mon fils… »

« Eh bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de mal, Elle mourra quoi qu'il en soit ! » Dit Lucius d'une voix forte

Voldemort regarda la fille, qui commençait à être effrayée. Ses grands yeux marron se remplissaient de larmes.

« Qu'en dîtes-vous, miss Granger ? » Demanda-t-il « Voulez vous mourir ? »

Elle respira profondément « Je préfère mourir que de rester avec l'un d'entre vous ! »

« Endoloris » dit-il, pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Elle tomba sur le sol, hurlant comme si elle avait pris feux. Il arrêta le sort. « J'essaie encore, sang-de-bourbe, veux-tu mourir comme tes amis ?"

Il fit un geste en direction du sol où Harry reposait toujours.

Elle sanglota « Non… »

« Très bien… Dans ce cas je te donne le choix. Lequel de ces deux gentlemen choisis-tu pour te tuer ? »

Elle regarda les deux hommes. « Je vous promet, Granger, que vous ne souffrirez pas… trop » dit Lucius avec un sourire pervers.

« Je… Je… » Elle se retourna vers Voldemort « Snape »

Le seigneur des ténèbres la regarda curieusement. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je l'ai respecté »

« Vraiment… était-ce avant ou après qu'il tue Dumbledore ? »

« A-avant »

« Et malgré cela vous le choisissez ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est injuste! » s'écria Lucius.

« La jeune fille a fait son choix, Lucius » répliqua Voldemort d'une voix ennuyée. "Maintenant va exprimer ta frustration sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux profiter de la victoire. »

Lucius redescendit la colline faisant sentir sa colère dans chacun de ses pas.

« Fais attention à lui, Severus, et met la sang-de-bourbe hors de ma vue »

« Oui, maître » répondit Severus, et il disparu avec la sorcière.

Voldemort contempla le chaos qu'il avait créé. C'était véritablement un merveilleux cadeau de Noël.

Ginny marchait à travers la forêt. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à une maison sûre. Tout était arrivé si vite. Elle était rentrée à la maison pour les vacances, et Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient fait une pause dans leur mission, quelle qu'elle soit pour fêter Noël au Terrier. Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Harry. La nuit précédente, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il leur restait, et qu'il allait lui montrer combien elle comptait pour lui. Cette nuit, il était mort entre ses bras. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas pleurer.

Ils étaient entrain de manger un petit-déjeuner sur le tard, quand son père était entré. Il leur avait dit que Voldemort avait trouvé le nouveau quartier général de l'ordre. Harry avait pris sa baguette et l'épée de Gryffondor, et ils avaient rejoint le combat. Elle avait tué des mangemorts. Ça avait été la première fois qu'elle prenait une vie, mais pas la dernière. Ça n'avait même pas été suffisant pour le sauver. Elle s'arrêta, reprit sa respiration et tenta de se localiser. La planque ne devait pas être loin. Puis, elle vit de la lumière. Elle eût un léger sourire et la suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard elle vit la caverne ou se trouvait le refuge.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Dit-elle, hésitante. Elle ne pouvait voir personne.

« Qui est-ce ? » répondit une voix grave et masculine.

« Ginny », répondit-elle.

Puis, elle les vit : Fred et Georges, Remus et Tonks, Oliviers Dubois et Padma Patil.

« Nous sommes les derniers survivants ? » demanda-t-elle sans y croire

Remus fit un geste pour la faire asseoir. « Luna Lovegood et Alicia Spinnet sont plus loin dans la grotte avec Elphias Doge. Il s'est prit un sale maléfice… on ne sait pas s'il passera la nuit… »

« Oh… et c'est tout ? »

« Nous allons rester ici pour la nuit et voir si quelqu'un d'autre se montre… et demain… eh bien… alors nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Ginny se tourna vers Fred « Tu sais quelque chose sur maman ou papa ou… »

Georges se tourna vers elle, le regard vide « J'ai vu maman et papa mourir. Par Malfoy… »

Fred fit un mouvement comme s'il voulait frapper quelqu'un, mais au lieu de ça se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte.

« Il a vu Ron et Percy… On ne sait pas pour Charlie ou Bill… Ou Fleur… »

« Merlin… Ils étaient mariés depuis à peine quelques mois… » Tonks pris la main de Remus et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et Remus l'aida à se lever. « Nous allons au lit… ou sur quoi que ce soit que nous trouverons ici… Si vous voulez que je fasse un tour de garde, dîtes-le. »

Georges alla retrouver Fred et Ginny pu voir ses deux frères pleurer.

« Ma sœur est morte », dit Padma « C'est comme si j'avais perdu une part de moi-même »

« Je ressens la même chose à propos de Harry », murmura Ginny

« Je vais devoir trouver mes parents » Olivier regarda dehors, vers le ciel. « Ils sont en Amérique… Je vais y aller et leur dire qu'ils ne doivent pas revenir. »

« Tu vas rester ici ? » Demanda Ginny

« Je vais demander à Alicia si elle veut m'accompagner… Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je suis un lâche ? »

« Non, que reste-t-il à faire ici de toute façon ? » Demanda Padma. « Je peux venir avec vous ?"

"Oui… Ginny?"

"Je ne peux pas. Je dois le tuer… Ou mourir de sa main… Je ne pas vivre avec moi en sachant que l'assassin de Harry est toujours quelque part."

Les autres la regardèrent. Elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle allait se faire tuer. Une partie d'elle pensait la même chose. Ça ne l'empêcherai pas d'essayer.

------------------------------------

_Voilà la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, pour ceux qui souhaiteraient la VO, vous trouverez « A lovely Enemy » dans mes fic favorites. Cette fic est terminée et comporte 20 chapitres. J'irai bien évidement au bout de ma traduction A bientôt, j'espère, _

_Yuu._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, et merci pour les reviews, voilà la suite de ma traduction

Yuu.

Chapitre 2

Hermione et Severus apparurent dans une petite maison, au bord d'un lac.

« Miss Granger… je suppose que vous n'avez pas de baguette ? » Demanda Severus en regardant intensément la jeune fille.

« Non… Je crois qu'elle s'est cassée quand Malfoy m'a capturée… »

« Je vois… » Il prit son bras et l'amena jusqu'à un salon entièrement décoré de noir. Apparemment, le maître des potions était un homme qui aimait le noir. Hermione soupira à cette pensée.

« Vous semblez très calme, miss Granger » dit-il en l'asseyant sur un canapé.

Hermione se sentait véritablement calme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle aurait dû être entrain de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps pour Harry et Ron et tous les autres – Qui pourrait dire combien étaient tombés ? Elle allait probablement mourir bientôt, à moins que Severus n'ait besoin de quelqu'un pour faire la vaisselle ou la lessive. Ou alors, il allait la torturer pour le plaisir. Non, Hermione n'avait aucune raison de rester calme, et maintenant plus rien ne comptait pour elle. Peut être que c'était juste ça. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Ses parents étaient morts quelques mois plus tôt. Ils étaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, elle ne pouvait même pas blâmer Voldemort pour ça. Harry et Ron étaient morts, comme tous ceux qu'elle avait connus dans ce monde. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vu le corps de Ginny, par exemple, elle pensait simplement que les chances de la revoir un jour étaient plutôt minces.

Elle eu un petit rire. « Peut être que tout ce que j'ai vu m'a rendu folle »

Severus fronça les sourcils « Ou peut être n'avez-vous pas encore réalisé ce que vous avez vu »

« Parce que ça vous intéresse ? »

« Je… Je veux vous aider, miss Granger »

« M'aider ? »

« Oui… » Severus regarda autour de lui, afin d'être sûr que personne ne puisse les entendre. « Vous ne me croirez probablement pas, Miss Granger, mais j'ai des problèmes avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« D'accord… mais pourquoi ça m'intéresserait ? »

« Tant que j'ai besoin de vous, vous resterez en vie »

« Certes », marmonna Hermione « Mais, peut être que je ne veux plus vivre »

« Ne voulez-vous pas venger vos amis ? »

« Eh bien, oui… mais… »

« C'est une raison suffisante pour vivre, Miss Granger »

Alors, elle le vit. Enfin, elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le vrai Severus Snape. Il n'était plus son professeur aux yeux noirs perçants, aux cheveux graisseux et aux remarques désobligeantes. Il était humain. Un humain très seul et très amer.

« Et donc, qui voulez-vous venger ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je veux d'abord savoir si vous allez m'aider »

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais y gagner… »

Il soupira « Vous vivrez et je ne vous torturerai pas… si je n'ai pas à le faire. Et peut être qu'un jour, je ferai croire à votre mort pour que vous puissiez vous échapper. »

Elle le regarda sans vraiment y croire « Vraiment ? Et pour vous-savez-qui ? »

« Ce que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore ne peut lui nuire »

« Je pensait que vous étiez dans son cercle le plus proche ? »

« Oui, eh bien… Miss Granger… Hermione, je veux une réponse. »

Hermione détourna son regard et commença à fixer le feu de cheminée. Bien que la maison soit sombre et étrange elle s'y sentait bien. Peut être était-ce parce qu'après tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui elle se sentait presque en sécurité, ici, avec Severus. Elle ne sentait rien de menaçant chez l'homme.

« Je vais vous aider, mais je veux d'abord savoir certaines choses »

« Et je veux un serment que vous ne direz rien à personne »

« Vous avez ma parole », elle sentit le lien magique du serment se mettre en place.

« Bien… voulez-vous quelque chose à manger, ou à boire ? »

« Peut être du thé. »

« Attendez un instant » il se leva et disparu dans une autre pièce.

Hermione s'installa plus profondément dans le canapé. Il faisait un peu froid et elle pouvait voir à travers une petite fenêtre qu'il avait commencé à neiger. Elle se rappela que c'était toujours Noël. C'était tellement ironique. Normalement, c'était le moment où les nuits raccourcissaient et où la lumière était supposée revenir. Et maintenant, Voldemort avait gagné. Il ne restait plus aucune lumière au monde, juste des ténèbres assourdissantes.

Severus revint avec un plateau. Elle pouvait sentir le thé. Il le posa sur la table et elle vit du pain et du fromage. Elle prit une tasse et goûta avec un brin de méfiance. « Merci » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je vous en prie… mais ne devriez pas me remercier avant de savoir ce que vous avez promis »

Elle posa la tasse et le regarda avec attention « Quoi ? !»

« Tout d'abord, miss Granger. Je crois que vous vouliez savoir pour qui la vengeance me maintien en vie. »

La brune se contenta de le fixer.

Il soupira et commença « J'ai été amoureux une fois, d'une fille s'appelant Lily Evans »

« La mère d'Harry ? »

« Oui, taisez vous maintenant, ou je me tais … Lily m'a aimé en retour, un moment. Mais j'imagine que je ne remplissais pas ses critères… J'ai peut être dit deux trois bêtises aussi… enfin… elle a choisi James Potter, et oui, c'est pour cette raison que je les détestais Harry et lui. Comment vous sentiriez vous en voyant les yeux de votre seul amour sur le visage de celui qui vous a tourmenté toute votre enfance ?» Ses yeux étaient impassibles, mais elle savait que quelque part c'était difficile pour lui.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis entré au service du Seigneur des ténèbres et j'ai essayé de l'oublier… J'y suis presque arrivé… jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle et Potter étaient les prochains sur la 'liste des personnes à tuer' du Seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai essayé de le convaincre qu'elle pouvait être épargnée et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas important pour lui qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt… mais il l'a tuée quand même. Alors, vous voyez, maintenant, qui je veux venger ? »

« Lily… »

« Oui. »

« Mais comment avez vous pu tuer Dumbledore? »

« Jeune folle… Je pensais que vous l'auriez compris déjà » dit-il en souriant d'un air affecté.

Elle fronça les sourcils « Eh bien… je sais juste… Harry a dit qu'il vous avait écouté parler à Draco d'un serment… »

Severus laissa échapper un son qui aurait presque pu être un rire « Oui, bon, mais peut être devriez vous penser à l'état de Dumbledore l'année dernière »

« Il avait l'air… malade »

« Et la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor énonce l'évidence »

Hermione l'ignora « était-il mourant ? »

Cette fois, Severus ri. Un rire froid et vide. « Oui, il aurait peut être tenu encore un mois si je ne l'avais pas tué »

« Mais… » Hermione le regarda fixement

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai dit à personne ? Eh bien j'imagine que je ne voulais pas être tué. Vous pensez vraiment que qui que ce soit dans l'ordre m'aurait cru ? »

« Mais… vous auriez pu… »

« ça n'a plus d'importance. Ils sont tous morts!" Il glissa du fauteuil.

Hermione dégluti. « Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant je vais vous montrer ou vous pourrez dormir et ensuite je m'enfermerai quelque part pour noyer ma misère dans l'alcool »

Il se leva.

« Mais, vous ne m'avez pas dit en quoi je suis supposée vous aider ! »

« Demain. Nous avons déjà trop parlé »

Il la prit par le poignet et la traina à l'étage, dans une petite chambre au plafond en pente. La lune brillait doucement à travers une petite fenêtre. La chambre possédait un petit lit, une table de nuit, une petite table avec une chaise et une armoire. Severus alluma des bougies et lui en donna une.

« Il y a une sale de bain de l'autre côté du couloir, mais je ne vous conseille pas de fouiner partout. La maison est protégée, personne ne peut entrer sans ma permission et personne ne peut la quitter, vous feriez mieux de ne pas essayer, vous seriez enfermée dans un profond sommeil. Pour toujours. »

« D'a- d'accord »

« Bonne nuit, Miss Granger » Il se tourna pour partir. Elle agrippa son bras, ne voulant pas être seule. Il la regarda curieusement. Elle enleva instantanément la main « Je… Je voulais juste… Vous remercier de ne pas m'avoir tuée… ou…"

Il sourit tristement « Dormez bien, Miss Granger, demain nous auront beaucoup à faire »

Sur ce, il ferma la porte.

Hermione soupira et décida que le mieux était d'aller se coucher. Peut être qu'elle se réveillerait et verrai que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se déshabilla ne gardant que son t-shirt et sa culotte, et plongea sous les couvertures. Tout semblait si irréel. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser clairement, mais elle était fatiguée. Peut être que Severus avait mis quelque chose dans son thé… oui, probablement… Enfin, dormir ne peut pas faire de mal.

Elle se réveilla dans un cri. Non! Ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé. Ils étaient morts. Voldemort avait gagné. Elle était prisonnière de son professeur de potions. Elle pleura. Elle était comme déchirée par la douleur et la peine. Les sombres lames du malheur découpaient son âme, lorsque son cerveau sortit de l'état de choc. Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait frapper quelque chose. Elle voulait se taillader la gorge et laisser la douleur saigner hors de son corps. Elle ne s'aperçue pas que quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre. La seule chose qu'elle sentit fût quelqu'un la serrant dans ses bras la caressant comme un enfant. Elle pleurait et n'arrivait pas à respirer.

« Doucement, Hermione », une douce voix contre son oreille « Respirez profondément »

Elle essaya mais ça lui faisait mal

« Encore Hermione »

Cette fois, ça fonctionna. Elle pu respirer à nouveau. Elle sentit son corps se détendre et réalisa qui était entrain de la consoler. Severus. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux pour dégager son visage.

« Tout va bien… c'est juste votre corps qui prend conscience et ce qui est arrivé… ça va aller maintenant… »

« Restez avec moi… », Chuchota-t-elle, toujours trop bouleversée pour vouloir être seule « S'il vous plait »

« Bien sûr »

La tenant toujours entre ses bras, il laissa son corps glisser sur le lit, puis, il se plaça près d'elle.

« Dormez, Hermione »

Elle aimait la façon dont il disait son nom, ça glissait comme de la soie. « Ne me laissez pas… »

« Je reste »

Et elle sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.


End file.
